godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Jaguar
|height =1.8 meters 50 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 129. 90 meters |length =None |weight =150kg 25,000 metric tons 38,000 tons |forms =Normal size Giant size |controlledby =Goro Ibuki Seatopians |relationships =Goro Ibuki |allies =Godzilla Kiryu M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Zilla King Caesar Rodan Anguirus Kumonga Gorosaurus Baragon Kamoebas Varan Sanda Gaira Kamacuras |enemies =Megalon Gigan Orga Destoroyah Trilopod Magita |createdby = |portrayedby =Tsugutoshi Komada Masachika Mori |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Megalon'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla Island'' |designs =ShodaiJetto |roar = }} Jet Jaguar is a heroic mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1973 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Development ]]Jet Jaguar was the result of a contest Toho had in mid-to-late 1972 for fans to come up with a new hero for them to use, to capitalize on the many tokusatsu, anime superhero and super robot shows that were very popular at the time. The winner of the contest submitted the drawing of a robot called ''Red Alone . The robot resembled both Ultraman and Mazinger Z (both of which were very popular). The robot's design was altered and it was renamed "Jet Jaguar" and was set to star in its own film, titled Jet Jaguar vs. Megalon, which pit him against Megalon. However, Toho figured Jet Jaguar would not be able to carry the film on his own, in screen appearance or marketing value, so during pre-production, the project was shut down for several weeks, until screenwriter Shinichi Sekizawa was called in to rewrite the script to add Godzilla and Gigan. The resulting film, Godzilla vs. Megalon, paired Godzilla with Jet Jaguar against both Megalon and Gigan. Roar Jet Jaguar doesn't possess a roar, but instead, unleashes a bunch of mechanical or electronic sounds during his screentime. Personality It is revealed that Jet Jaguar gained sentience and is capable of altering his programming in Godzilla: Unleashed. Jet Jaguar fights to protect others, and acts very much like a superhero. When not fighting, he is shown to be very friendly towards others, offering handshakes, and even carrying a child on his shoulders. Origins In Godzilla vs. Megalon, Jet Jaguar was created by scientist Goro Ibuki. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Megalon Jet Jaguar was a human-sized robot created by inventor Goro Ibuki for unknown reasons. Having been stolen by the underground nation of Seatopia, Jet Jaguar's mission was to guide Megalon to Tokyo so the insect kaiju could destroy it. Eventually, however, Goro regained control of Jet Jaguar and sent him to fetch Godzilla from Monster Island. As Godzilla made his way to Japan, Jet Jaguar flew back to the mainland and faced Megalon. Increasing his size to fifty meters, Jet Jaguar attacked Megalon and was winning the battle until the cyborg Gigan arrived to provide Megalon some back-up. The two evil beasts were too much for Jet Jaguar, who was beaten senseless until Godzilla arrived. After a long fight, Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were able to defeat their foes, sending Megalon back to Seatopia and Gigan back into outer space. After the fight, Jet Jaguar reverted to his normal size, and returned to his home with Goro. Godzilla Island '']] Jet Jaguar appeared extensively in the TV series ''Godzilla Island. In the show, Jet Jaguar appears in several different forms: a Silver Jet Jaguar, who was a fighting machine that battled alongside MechaGodzilla and Moguera, a Medic Jet Jaguar, who tended to the injured monsters, and a Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, who worked to put out the fires caused by the monsters' fights. Abilities in Godzilla vs. Megalon]] Liquid Nitrogen During developments, Jet Jaguar was planned to spray liquid nitrogen from mouth, but was not made into movie. Beam and sword and missile attacks Outside of his film appearances he can fire beams from his arms along within missiles, similarly to Ultraman. In Godzilla: Save the Earth, the beam is rather sphere-shaped. In one of old stills, Jet Jaguar was seen using a sword of light. Flight speed The [[Godzilla (2014 video game)|2014 Godzilla video game]] states that Jet Jaguar can fly at mach 3.5. Floodlights Jet Jaguar's eyes also contain two spotlights, and he uses these to blind opponents or search for nearby humans or . Intelligence In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Jet Jaguar's intelligence and resilience are emphasized greatly. He is able to control Kiryu like a human pilot, and is able to defend against attacks that would normally critically damage or destroy the other mechs. He is also shown to be highly resourceful, demonstrated when he repurposed a ship's anchor into a makeshift flail against the Trilopods in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Physical prowess He is also able to carry incredibly heavy objects and even fly whilst being weighed down by Godzilla riding on his back. He is also shown to be able to knock Godzilla out with a single blow to the face, despite being struck at point blank range by Godzilla's atomic breath. Size changing The mechanical hero has the ability to alter his size at will. He has also been shown growing larger than his film appearance in the Atari trilogy, rivaling Biollante's height, but being this size makes him very slow. Video games ''Godzilla: Trading Battle In ''Godzilla: Trading Battle Jet Jaguar can release an "explosion breath" from his mouth. Jet_jaguar_tradingbattle.png|Jet Jaguar card from Godzilla: Trading Battle ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Jet Jaguar has also appeared in the video game Godzilla: Save the Earth and ''Godzilla: Unleashed, where he can increase his size further to 1.5 times normal size. Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_JET_JAGUAR.png|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla: Save the Earth ''Godzilla: Unleashed In Godzilla: Unleashed, he can release a concentrated blast of energy from his wrists, and from the game's predecessor, Jet Jaguar can spin himself around at extreme speeds, creating a deadly tornado; and while in his smallest combat form, Jet Jaguar has a Reflection Shield put up at all times, meaning that he can't be harmed by weapons, and can even perform a Weapon Reflect, in which he can block a weapon to bounce it back at its source. Jet_jaguar.jpg ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) In the PS3 version, Jet Jaguar appears as a boss in Area 12 on Stage 5 if the G-Generators are not destroyed fast enough. He may also appear on other levels as a random boss. He attacks using melee attacks. He has a custom theme, and a cutscene of him shaking Godzilla's hand is played after he is defeated three times. In the PS4 version, he can be encountered on 3 stages with special conditions. He can also only be encountered the first time as Godzilla. If the player destroys the area to between 50% and 65%, and then destroys the generator, Jet Jaguar will appear. He can appear in: *Stage 1 of Area 1 *Stage 4 of Area 7 *Stage 5 of Area 16 The destruction level applies for all areas. PS3 Godzilla Jet Jaguar.png Moveset ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Jet Jaguar appeared within the mobile title ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. GKC Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Jet Jaguar appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Jet Jaguar appeared to help Godzilla to fight against Orga and Gigan. After flying into Orga's mouth and expanding in him, causing Orga to explode. When Godzilla inspected Jet Jaguar, he tried blasting Jet Jaguar with his atomic breath, but managed to make Godzilla to turn his attention on Gigan. While Godzilla was distracted, Jet Jaguar noticed that Orga was trying to regenerate his entire body and so he set out to stop the kaiju, but ultimately failed. After Godzilla defeated Gigan, he becomes enraged and attacked Jet Jaguar by firing his atomic breath at point blank range and smacked the robot with his tail, but was knocked out after Jet Jaguar punched Godzilla's face. Eventually, Jet Jaguar flew to the Cryog ship to help Steven Woods and Chavez, but not before throwing Godzilla out to sea. In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' #12, Jet Jaguar fought Destoroyah, even shrinking to human size, then piloting Kiryu to fire the Absolute Zero Cannon, killing Destoroyah. He then attempted to stop the humans from setting off underwater explosives while Godzilla was in the area, but did not make it in time. Jet Jaguar then disappeared for several years, but reemerged when the Trilopods attacked the Earth. Jet Jaguar traveled to Los Angeles to assist Godzilla in the battle against the creatures and fought against a Trilopod that had taken on Godzilla's characteristics, but was nearly destroyed by it. Thankfully, Jet Jaguar was saved by Zilla, and joined with Godzilla and his allies to defeat the Trilopods. At some point in the battle, Jet Jaguar managed to attack Gigan and defeat the cyborg monster. After Godzilla destroyed Magita, Jet Jaguar observed Godzilla and the other monsters traveling out to sea, following them from a distance. Jet Jaguar was last seen human-sized being repaired in Dr. Ando's office. Trivia *Jet Jaguar's design, and a number of his abilities such as the power to grow giant-sized, were based on Ultraman from the 1966 television series, Ultraman. *Jet Jaguar was renamed Jaguar J in Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, created by the Earth Union through Bilusaludo-derived technology. *For the German release of Godzilla vs. Megalon, Jet Jaguar was renamed to King Kong. However, there is no connection to the real King Kong beyond his name, and in contrary to a widespread misconception, he is not said to be a giant ape wearing a robot suit in the dub. *The popular anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion paid homage to Jet Jaguar in the episode "A Human Work"; the episode featured a robot named "Jet Alone", a combination of his final and prototype names. Jet Alone also shares a similar color scheme with Jet Jaguar. *Jet Jaguar's Unleashed bio references his origins in Godzilla vs. Megalon, but doesn't state the reason why he was made from the film. *Jet Jaguar has a song about him played during the conclusion of Godzilla vs. Megalon. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' Television series *''Godzilla Island'' Video games *''Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Books *''Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works'' Comics *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' References Category:Godzilla vs. Megalon: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Island: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Save the Earth: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Kyodai Heroes